Dragon Mother Mariela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20887 |no = 1449 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 38 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 5, 6, 4, 6, 4, 5, 11, 9, 8, 9, 8, 10, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 5 |description = After wedding the leader of the dragon demons, Mariela gave birth to a boy. Sadly, their home was attacked by the lion demons shortly afterwards, forcing her to use the last of her strength to create a protective barrier around her son before entrusting his safety to her sister-in-law. She is then said to have used her gifts to reach out to two Summoners of Old for their help before finally perishing. Had Mariela survived, she would have been a strong mother who would have fiercely protected her son, and perhaps positively influenced her husband's demeanor. |summon = The worth of a person can never be truly measured until you interact with them. Making ignorant assumptions is unbecoming. |fusion = I need to grow stronger. I have someone I must protect now... |evolution = Regardless of what trouble you face, a solution will present itself if you never lose faith. I know this to be true... | hp_base = 6206 |atk_base = 2397 |def_base = 2274 |rec_base = 2186 | hp_lord = 8056 |atk_lord = 2967 |def_lord = 2914 |rec_lord = 2726 | hp_anima = 9173 |rec_anima = 2428 |atk_breaker = 3265 |def_breaker = 2616 |def_guardian = 3212 |rec_guardian = 2577 |def_oracle = 2765 |rec_oracle = 3173 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Water Dragon's Life |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 20% reduction after 5,000 damage as HP is taken |bb = Surge Flechette |bbdescription = 32 combo Water attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Metis' Sacred Spring |sbbdescription = 43 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turn |sbbnote = 60% crit, 50% crit damage, fills 4-7 BC & 20% boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Gloriole Legacy |ubbdescription = 48 combo massive Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% Crit, 300% crit damage, 30% OD fill & fills 999 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 48 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 48 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Loving Mother and Wife |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 20886 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost. 50% boost total at 1% HP |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 40% to 50% |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Heals 2000-3000 + 11% Rec |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_5_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to SBB |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Mariela2 }}